


Can't Get You Out of My Mind

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [29]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, akificlets, hdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>itunes roulette: HDM and Can't Get You Out of My mind - Aqualung</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get You Out of My Mind

There was nothing in the universe that was going to stop them from being there for this. Kevin clutched Dani's hand as she strained and panted. "You boys owe me so, so, so much," she gritted out between contractions.

"Anything," Mike promised, taking her other hand.

She groaned as the contraction built, bore down, and screamed as the head crowned.

Kevin couldn't stop grinning as the nurses laid a squirming, red bundle on Dani's chest. Mike's eyes were wet as he gently reached forward and touched their child's back.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," a nurse whispered as they gave the new family a moment.

There was a sound like a drawn-in sigh, and a greyness coalesced above their daughter's head. It was as translucent as a ghost as it tried to draw form. A vague shape of a hummingbird, a bee, finally a butterfly, before it settled into an amorphous floating presence next to her.

The three adults watched, spellbound. "She can be anything," Kelsa noted. "Too many choices."

Mike reached over and caught Kevin's hand. Their daughter.

And she had the whole world at her feet.


End file.
